


唯心而已（上）

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	唯心而已（上）

唯心而已  
CP：朱雀X鲁鲁修  
预警：有强暴倾向

 

鲁鲁修家道中落，不得不去红灯区当牛郎。鲁鲁修潜意识认为自己是直男，不当牛郎干嘛，难道要当女人被男人艹嘛！那不是女人，那是男娼！

鲁鲁修靠着丰富的知识和绝美的面容吸引很多女人，当然也吸引男人。男人们要求跟鲁鲁修喝酒，都被绿毛和卡莲给挡了过去，从而抬高鲁鲁修的价格。这样鲁鲁修是一般男人没法碰的了。

可是鲁鲁修的美名很快传扬出去，贪恋鲁鲁美色的男人们为了见鲁鲁一面不惜一掷千金，才只换得和鲁鲁修说几句话而已。

小王子朱雀一开始听过鲁鲁修的名字，一开始很不屑，觉得只是大男人而已，一群男人干嘛就性饥渴似的。没劲！但挨不住基诺的好奇，于是雀就微服私巡了，穿着贵公子的衣服，轻摇折扇走过去，直接点了个名：鲁鲁修。

绿毛眼见朱雀一装打扮，土豪啊！赶紧的，赶紧叫他把披萨费交出来！喜滋滋地叫鲁鲁修穿和服。鲁鲁修不愿意，可是娜娜莉说我想见哥哥穿和服啊。鲁鲁修只好穿上华美的和服出发。

其实鲁鲁修不喜欢见几个男人，见几个女人好啊，说几句话，很容易让女人心花怒放，花钱也大方。而男人鲁鲁修就倒胃口了，一个个盯着自己像蛇舔着自己，恨不得脱光自己的衣服，也幸好男人蠢，价格越炒越高，还淘汰了好几个，嘿嘿，可谓是双管齐下。

朱雀一开始很不屑牛郎，什么嘛，看来看去都是洗剪吹，还不如几个女人好看啊！朱雀坐在坐垫上有点忍不住，决定点几个女人来招待自己，恰好有脚步声走过来。朱雀一抬头，所有声音卡在喉咙，所有语言都消失了。

鲁鲁修穿着娇艳的和服，一大簇牡丹在和服的游动中傲然怒放。双手叠放在腰部中间，和服所托的就是那张倾城绝艳的容颜，脖子纤白得仿佛要被扭断，几缕黑发拂动，明净的罕见紫眸，朱雀终于知道那些男人为何不惜一掷千金的。

鲁鲁修一看朱雀的面孔，挺帅气的，可看他盯着自己的样子，居然不讨厌，反而生出几分自豪之情。

基诺看朱雀变得呆头呆脑，说话都不利索，知道雀也深陷鲁鲁修的美色了。还好基诺心中早有卡莲了。

朱雀和鲁鲁修对话，朱雀不爱读书，在鲁鲁修面前变得有些自卑。

鲁鲁修笑了，安慰朱雀，并且给朱雀倒茶。这标准倒茶的姿势，让朱雀心跳又增添一分。这样的美人，这样的美手……可是他是男的。

可是没一个他养的女人比他动人。

朱雀生了心思，天天去见鲁鲁修，花钱他不在意，毕竟可是小王子啊。跟鲁鲁修说话就好，说着说着就想给鲁鲁修赎身，鲁鲁修拒绝了。朱雀以为鲁鲁修还贪慕男人的钱，有点生气，说堂堂一个男人何必沦落这样？鲁鲁修冷笑：那你干什么每次都来？你说的倒是轻巧！这话让朱雀心中颇为不快。

时辰已到，朱雀听到有个人要花钱买他，还是男人！牛郎身子都不干净，说不定鲁鲁修此刻伏在男人身下呻吟呢。

朱雀越喝越纳闷，只能点女人招待自己，脑子都是鲁鲁修的脸。

他恨鲁鲁修为什么不是女人！每次见鲁鲁修不同装扮，露出的雪白手腕，袒露的锁骨，都情不自禁勾勒他纤美的身影。

有一次雀去见鲁鲁修，眼见男人心满意足出来，雀自动脑补鲁鲁修刚完事。（事实上男人们为了表示自己碰过鲁鲁修，都吹得天花乱坠那种）

鲁鲁修很冷静地擦自己的手，因为男人闹着要鲁鲁修的手，不得己只能给他亲亲。亲一口就走人了，他就很恶心地擦拭自己的手。

在朱雀眼里，鲁鲁修是收拾自己的衣服。

雀喉咙如鲠在喉，要喝酒。鲁鲁修说这里没有酒，雀说怎么没有酒啊，他现在需要！鲁鲁修没办法，只好搬出酒来。朱雀是翩翩正人君子，他不会对自己做啥的。哪知道……

鲁鲁修眼看着朱雀一杯接一杯喝，他知道朱雀很不高兴，而自己也不愿意雀不高兴。朱雀要鲁鲁修喝酒，鲁鲁修只能喝了几杯，喝的时候鲁鲁修双颊浮出红晕，当真是美艳无比。雀看得心动，不由自主去吻鲁鲁修。

鲁鲁修被吓了一跳，只能推却。朱雀以为鲁鲁修拒绝，不由得冷笑：装什么装，又当又立的。鲁鲁修被朱雀的话语刺伤，说那你别碰我。朱雀说：我偏要。

朱雀大手一使劲，鲁鲁修的和服被撕开，鲁鲁修吓了一跳，连连说：我放手，救命——救命！

可是朱雀带着侍卫，侍卫不容许任何人进去。

鲁鲁修的衣衫被朱雀撕开，露出一具纤细动人的胴体。朱雀被吸引住，手在鲁鲁修的全身游移，最后停在他的一只左乳，用力一捏，鲁鲁修发出痛叫。

“拥有这么大的胸脯，看来被很多男人爱抚是吧。”朱雀冷笑。其实鲁鲁修的大胸脯是天生的诶（参考山葵）。鲁鲁修摇头说不是。朱雀懒得听，直接堵住鲁鲁修的嘴唇，接下来是脖子，大胸，发浪地吸吮着乳头。鲁鲁修的声音马上变了调，柔软动人。

朱雀直接掰开鲁鲁修的双腿，一只手插入穴道。鲁鲁修发出惊叫，朱雀没想到鲁鲁修的穴道那么干涩，干脆用润唇膏塞入鲁鲁修的下穴。鲁鲁修痛哭，朱雀心头不忍，用舌头舔他。鲁鲁修哪受得了刺激，在朱雀舔屁股的时候激动得达到高潮。

朱雀也没想到鲁鲁修的身体那么敏感，等润唇膏终于融化。朱雀撕开自己的裆部，用发硬的下身蹭鲁鲁修的臀部。

鲁鲁修马上清醒了，摇头说：不——朱雀——请等一下——

可是来不及了，雀就进入鲁鲁修的体内。

鲁鲁修喉咙一梗，朱雀被鲁鲁修紧致的湿软给吸住了，爽的直接开始抽插。鲁鲁修哭着要打雀，要咬雀，可哪里是怪力雀的对手。他的手被朱雀按在草席上，他的身体被朱雀占有，他的视野全都是朱雀的脸，他的感觉都是朱雀灼重的呼吸，一切……都完了……

朱雀要发现鲁鲁修口中说些什么，仔细听才知道鲁鲁修喊着：娜娜莉。  
朱雀一愣，以为是鲁鲁修的心上人。 朱雀心突然酸楚，低头吻着鲁鲁修，下身依旧操他，口齿不清：我会给你幸福的，鲁鲁修。

鲁鲁修没有回应。

朱雀在鲁鲁修体内射了精后，小心翼翼抽出来。看着鲁鲁修全身都是精液，一瞬间又是愧疚又是满足，抽出的时候发现鲁鲁修那里也流出血，仿佛处子的血。

朱雀抱着鲁鲁修温柔说：我会给你名分的，我喜欢你，鲁鲁修。

可是鲁鲁修被朱雀的操干弄得昏过去，朱雀不得己给鲁鲁修洗澡。作为一个王子居然要给“女”人洗澡，简直是闻所未闻！

鲁鲁修睁开眼睛，看了下朱雀心疼的神色。他心里不知道是不是幻觉，整个身子被朱雀抱着，他不愿意也只能顺从。

后来米蕾告诉鲁鲁修，有人给鲁鲁还了。

鲁鲁修很吃惊，就看到有人抬着轿等鲁鲁修进去。那人看到鲁鲁修对他行了个礼，“我家公子等着你，从此以后你就是公子的人了。”

鲁鲁修不愿意，可是他们堵在门前不方便，最后鲁鲁修坐在花轿。

鲁鲁修去的就是朱雀的别宫。

他去的时候非常惊讶，有几个女人充满敌意看着自己。鲁鲁修看她们的衣装打扮，瞬间明白这是姬妾。一个男人，三妻四妾很正常的，鲁鲁修想到朱雀，心里痛得不能自己，但他还是骄傲地走入主厅，看到朱雀等着自己。

朱雀真的信守承诺，替鲁鲁修赎了身。从此以后，鲁鲁修就是朱雀的人了。

鲁鲁修只想大笑，没想到遇到的居然是王子！

朱雀说：抱歉，强行抱了你。可是不能容忍你继续下去，所以我要你……

“做你的小妾？”鲁鲁修问。

朱雀点了点头，说这是最好的办法。

鲁鲁修知道，得罪朱雀是没啥好处的，万一雀大怒把娜娜莉收拾呢？鲁鲁修只能低头。

从此，鲁鲁修就是朱雀所有女人中唯一的“男妾”。

——TBC——


End file.
